Winter Siblings: Mindy's Cousins
These batch of siblings are Mindy's cousins! Erina is the oldest, while her twin siblings, Polter and Wyndi, are a few years younger. Erina belongs to 258raindrop while the twins belong to Tundrathesnowpup Appearances: Erina: She is light brown in color with darker brown and white markings. She has a dark brown hood over her head and on her ears her paws are the same brown. She has a big brown spot on her back with smaller spots next to it and white spots too. She has a white muzzle that travels over her front legs then down her stomach. She has white freckles under her eyes and ears with a white tipped tail. She has very light blue eyes and wears a green scarf with darker green stripes. Polter and Wyndi: They’re identical twin St Bernards with bright olive green eyes and a series of white freckles across the bridge of their nose and cheeks. Their only differences are that Wyndi wears a light wine and pink hat and scarf, while her brother wears a darker blue and lighter blue striped pair. Wyndi also has a brown splotch on her chest. Personalities: Erina: Erina is a total tomboy not much for dressing up or doing girly things. She loves to get down and dirty and play rough with the boys. If it’s her little sister or Mindy though she can’t help it but have a soft spot for them if they want her to dress up. She loves any kind of winter sport and is very talented with almost all. Her favorite is Snowboarding though. Mess with her family and you’ll be asking for it. Polter: Somewhat paranoid, but otherwise is a very hyper and upbeat pup. He loves to explore and tell scary stories to his sister, who isn’t as brave as he is, but does enjoy a good story or two. He can be a bit stubborn and hard-headed when he wants to do something, he and Wyndi argue a bit. Wyndi: A bit of a clingy pup, she always wants to be around someone, usually being her older sister, Erina, or Mindy. She can get a bit shy, but does love to talk when she’s interested in something. She desperately wants to fit in, but has a hard time doing so. Trivia: *Polter and Wyndi are like Phil and Lil from Rugrats, and respectively have the same voices *Wyndi is pronounced “windy” but is just spelled differently. Was originally going to name her Windi but I(morgan) forgot that my Bolt fanpup is named Windi, but i wanted the name to rhyme with Mindy since she totally looks up to her, so i went with Wyndi since it just looks cute and is the same saying~ *Polter is shortened from the word “Poltergeist”- as he is just as fascinated with paranormal and spooky stuff as his older cousin Spooks is! He adores his older cousin and sometimes wishes he could become his sidekick. He loves reading scary stories and watching paranormal type shows. *Erina’s scarf was made as a gift from her younger siblings *Polter and Wyndi belong to Tundra, while Erina belongs to Rain *The twins are much younger than their sister and 4 months younger than Mindy- they're cousins from her father's side. Gallery ErinaandMindy.png|Big cousin Erina and little Mindy having some cuddles~ Category:Siblings Category:Mindy's Cousins Category:Females Category:Male Category:Dogs Category:Twins Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Shared Pups Category:Relatives Category:Cousin Category:Pups Category:Civilian character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon